Abby O'Brien
Abby O'Brien is the main protagonist of the Hallmark Channel original series, Chesapeake Shores. She is older sister of Kevin, Connor, Bree and Jess O'Brien and is the daughter of Mick and Megan O'Brien. She is also the the mother of Carrie and Caitlyn Winters and is the the main love interest of Trace Riley. Background Abby grew up in the town of Chesapeake Shores and is the second oldest in her family, consisting of her parents Mick and Megan, siblings, Kevin, Connor, Bree and Jess and grandmother, Nell. She also grew up with Trace Riley having been childhood friends with him and eventually they became a romantic couple when they were teenagers. They had a serious relationship together as many people from their family to hometown friends always assumed they would get together and eventually marry. However, growing up was hard on Abby and her family as their parents constantly argued with one another while their father was always away due to new projects. Eventually, everything worsened as one day early morning when she returned from a morning run, Abby found her mother Megan, packed up and ready to leave the family without saying goodbye. Abbey became devastated and was more hurt to see that the rest of her siblings witnessed Megan leaving. Due to this, it forced Abby and her older brother Kevin to act as parent figures to their younger siblings as their father was known to neglect them because of his work. Eventually at some point after finishing high school, Abby left home to attend school in New York, but left Trace without saying goodbye, thus breaking up their relationship. While in New York, Abby met Wes Winters at college and they fell in love and after graduating from collage, they became engaged and were later married. During their marriage, they remained in New York and gave birth to two daughters Carrie and Caityln. However, Abby and Wes' marriage didn't last and they eventually divorced and have shared custody of their daughters, but both have become workaholic parents, but still maintain time to spend with their daughters and always wants what's best for them. Abby is known to still be in regular contact with her mother as she and her daughters often visit her and they have a better relationship together as Megan has somewhat of a strained relationship with her other children, mostly Jess. ''Chesapeake Shores'' Season One Years later, Abby and her daughters went to visit Chesapeake Shores for the weekend after getting a call from Jess, having a surprise. During her time there, Abby soon came to realize that she was focusing too much on her work and was missing so much, including important moments in her daughters lives. While there, Trace and Abby also reunited after years and eventually reconcile about the past when Abby left. Abby later decides to move away from New York and return home to Chesapeeke Shores for good, seeing it's a better place for the girls to grow up. She and family also reconcile as Abby and different members of her family have had serious issues overs the years, but managed to work through them and reconcile. However, Abby still faces some trouble as Wes has gotten involved in a scandalous business trouble and fights Abby for full custody of their daughters. Season Two In the second season, Abby and Trace have finally gotten back together and begin to face challenges since renewing their romance, espically when Trace's music finally begins to take him in a different direaction. Relationships Trace Riley Trace Riley is Abby's first love and main love interest. Abby and Trace have known each other since childhood, knowing everything about each other and share a close relationship. When they teenagers, Abby and Trace began dating, soon both fell deeply in love and formed a serious and strong romantic relationship. The relationship between Abby and Trace was no secret as everyone from family members to hometown friends knew of their love and all believed they would get married someday. However, Trace and Abby broken up when Abby left Chesapeake Shores without saying goodbye to Trace, attending collage in New York, breaking Trace's heart. Trace and Abby's breakup caused a serious strain on their relationship, but despite Abby leaving without saying goodbye, Tracy was still in love with her and decided to go to New York to win her back upon her graduation. However, upon arriving in New York, Trace was heartbroken to learn from his father that Abby had recently become engaged to Wes Winters. Heartbroken, Trace returned home to Chesapeake Shores and eventually left for Texas to pursue a music career. Years later, Trace and Abby were reunited when both returned home to Chesapeake Shores. They eventually managed to reconcile with each other and soon both Trace and Abby are revealed that despite events from their past, they are both still be deeply in love with each other. Abby and Trace share a passionate romantic kiss while sharing a midnight swim together. However, Abby doesn't want to restart their relationship as of yet as she wants to focus on her daughters and thus she and Trace decide to remain friends. However, throughout the first season, their feelings for one another are undeniable and Abby is shown to become jealous when she sees Trace together with his singing partner, Lee. Eventually, Abby and Trace finally and officially get back together towards the ending of the first season after sharing a romantic dance together. Wes Winters Wes Winters is Abbey's ex-husband. When Abby left Chesapeeke Shores and went to collage in New York, she soon met Wes Winters. They dated during collage and eventually, Wes proposed to Abby and they got married. They have two daughters together, but their relationship didn't last and they are know divorced and share custody of Caitlyn and Carrie. Gallery Promotional Chesapeake Shores Cast.jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E1.jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E1 (1).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E1 (2).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E1 (3).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E2.jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E7 (1).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E7 (2).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E7 (3).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E7 (4).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8.jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8 Kiss.jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8 (1).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8 (2).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8 (3).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E8 (4).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (16).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (15).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (14).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (13).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (12).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (11).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (10).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (9).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (8).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (6).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (7).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (5).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (4).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (3).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (2).jpg Abby & Trace Promotional Pic E9 (1).jpg Abby & Trace Season 2 Poster.jpg Abby & Trace S2E2 Promotional Pic.jpg Abby & Trace S2E3 Promotional Pic (2).jpg Abby & Trace S2E3 Promotional Pic (1).jpg Chesapeake Shores S2 Poster.jpg Chesapeake Shores S1 Poster.jpg Season 1 Abby & Trace.jpg|Abby and Trace share a romantic dance together, finally and officially getting back together. Abby & Trace E9 (2).jpg Abby & Trace E9 (1).jpg Abby & Trace E9 Kiss.jpg Abby & Trace E8 (5).jpg Abby & Trace E8 (4).jpg Abby & Trace E8 Kiss (2).jpg Abby & Trace E8 Kiss (1).jpg Abby & Trace E8 (3).jpg Abby & Trace E8 (2).jpg Abby & Trace E8 (1).jpg Trivia *She is portrayed by Meghan Ory who is also well known for her role as Ruby/Red Riding Hood from Once Upon a Time. *She is the oldest child of the O'Brien family. External Links *Abby O'Brien - Chesapeake Shores Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Divorced Category:Childhood Friend Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Possible Romance